O Sistema
by Hy Lavinia
Summary: Funcionária de uma empresa de inteligência The Volturi O.C, Isabella Swan é ambiciosa e brilhante e tem como tarefa se infiltrar em um misterioso grupo anarquista, conhecido por atacar grandes corporações e tem como seu líder Edward Masen. No entanto, sua lealdade é testada quando ela começa a apresentar sentimentos pelo líder do grupo e se envolver cada vez mais com a causa de Ed
1. Chapter 1

_"Senhor, que eu consiga fazer tudo da forma certa. Que eu não seja arrogante mas que eu também não seja fraca..."_

Me olhei no espelho trêmula e enjoada, os acontecimentos ainda estavam frescos, e um turbilhão rodava na minha mente. Sabia o que deveria ser feito mas meu corpo me impedia de agir, eu estava lutando contra uma maré muito forte que me tragava e enchia minha boca d'água cada vez mais e mais profunda.

Nada em mim era igual ao que era antes... da minha aparência até minha forma de pensar estava sendo transfigurado.

O topo dos meus cabelos escuros e a sombra pesada que estava em meus olhos, antes minha casa tinha cheiro de desinfetante e limpeza, e agora eu me encontrava em um minúsculo banheiro com o espelho manchado e o papel de parede queimado e desbotado pelo tempo.

- Bella... está na hora! – Escutei a voz de Edward vindo atrás da porta e sabia que era o momento de tomar a decisão.

"_Nós somos O Sistema. Nós não ligamos para quão rico você é, nós queremos que todos aqueles que são culpados experimentem o terror de seus próprios crimes. É fácil quando não é sua vida, fácil quando não é sua casa, mas quando a culpa é sua, não deveria ser tão fácil dormir à noite, especialmente quando nós sabemos onde você mora. Minta para nós, nós mentiremos para você. Nos espione, nós espionaremos você. Nos envenene, nós envenenaremos você__. Nós somos sua insônia a noite, nós somos sua boca comendo, nós somos seus olhos embaçados, nós somos sua consciência pesada, nós somos a justiça que você negou..."_


	2. Chapter 2

- Aconteça o que acontecer você já ganhou pra mim... – Meu marido Jacob falou comigo docemente percebendo meu olhar apreensivo na mesa do café da manhã. Com uma camisa polo despojada e uma calça social, ele estava a imagem perfeita do advogado brilhante que era.

- Eu só ganho se for escolhida, sabe disso, não gosto dessas frases de auto ajuda! – Ele riu e segurou minha mão enquanto comia uma maçã com a outra.

- Mais um trabalho secreto... uuuuh – falou em tom de suspense mas logo sua expressão endureceu – Acho que eu sabia mais da sua vida quando você era do FBI.

E cá estou eu tendo outra discussão de relacionamento em plena manhã de segunda feira e pra piorar estava extremamente ansiosa pelo que estava por vir. Há dois anos eu saí do FBI para me infiltrar em um agência especializada e particular, meus patrões eram de uma família que prezavam pelo anonimato se escondendo pelo codinome 'Volturi', por causa da lenda do clã italiano que reinou por séculos em segredos mantendo em segredo criaturas sobrenaturais dos seres humanos.

Será cômico se não fosse uma ótima pegadinha.

Nós realmente escondíamos muitas coisas da população em geral e para isso erámos muito bem pagos, eu não podia reclamar. Tinha 25 anos, era bonita, loira e vestia uma roupa escandalosamente cara para ir somente em uma reunião de negócios, hoje, a grande família iria escolher um novo agente para investigar um caso de milhões de dólares.

- Amor, vamos assistir um filme hoje. Vamos comer um pote de sorvete e acabar com esse tanquinho que você tem.

-Srª Black o seu desejo é uma ordem!

- Bom dia, Marie!

- Bom dia, Billy!

O porteiro me cumprimentou e eu tive que me acostumar alguns segundos com o nome falso dado para os funcionários do prédio. O sigilo era estritamente necessário e não podíamos sequer cogitar a possibilidade de ter qualquer tipo de intimidade com alguém que não fosse desse círculo. Eu me sentia muito sozinha, só tinha Jack e a família dele como amigos e alguns agentes especiais que trabalhavam comigo mas eu sentia falta do mundo exterior, de festas, de conhecer e me conectar com novas pessoas.

- Jane vai te receber, já está a sua espera!

A voz da secretária me tirou dos meus devaneios e eu me preparei para entrar na sala, estava me sentindo confiante em cima dos meus saltos e dos meus cabelos loiros platinados escorrendo até a cintura.

Quando entrei na sala completamente decorada em tons pasteis e em móveis simples mas todos assinados por uma marca visível que gritava exclusividade, olhei a loira Jane, em minha frente passando um slide com cada um dos currículos dos meus colegas até chegar ao meu.

Eu me sentei e esperei seu olhar impassível até a mim.

- Quem você escolheria? – Ela me perguntou inquisitiva sem se sentar nem parar de movimentar os dedos pelo controle do slide.

- Eu! – Ela sorriu e eu continuei – Seria inusitado e o elemento surpresa é o maior trunfo que temos.

- Ah sim?! – Ela mudou o slide e apareceu o agente Alec, eu o havia conhecido em uma missão particular sobre uma indústria de softwares bastante conhecida.

- Mas você escolheu o Alec...

- Por que diz isso? – Ela continuou com a voz impassível e fria me fazendo perder a paciência.

- Porque você o deixou por último.

- Huum... – ela começou a se movimento pela sala, deu a volta inteira na mesa em silêncio até ficar na minha frente – Quando eu tinha sua idade eu era exatamente como você. Impulsiva e de raciocínio rápido mas equivocado. Eu não escolhi o Alec. Eu não escolhi ninguém... ainda. Mas essa sua arrogância vai te entregar.

- Eu estou trabalhando nesse caso exclusivamente há 9 meses!

- Não deixe seu ego tirar conclusões precipitadas, você é ambiciosa e esperta, mas sua arrogância não te deixa passar por provas de resistência.

Ela voltou para a mesa e me entregou um envelope azul lacrado com o símbolo em vermelho dos Volturi.

- O caso é seu...

Eu sorri controlada para não demonstrar minhas emoções e me dirigi a porta silenciosamente.

- Ah Isabella! Seja inusitada.

Jacob dormia tranquilamente depois da noite que tivemos, eu havia colocado uma roupa sensual e deixado todos os pensamentos intranquilos dele irem embora.

Desci com meu moletom confortável e fui assistir televisão na sala, eu tinha esse péssimo hábito ou doença, de ter uma insônia horrorosa.

Olhei meus equipamentos do lado esquerdo da minha sala totalmente reformada, Jake e eu fizemos questão de comprar um apartamento em frente ao mar, caríssimo mas necessário.

Comecei a prestar atenção nas notícias quando uma em específico me chamou a atenção.

_"Danoxina é literalmente a medicação do século estamos combatendo a malária das regiões mais inóspitas com o máximo de resgate de vidas._

**_E voltando as notícias, parece que Eprahim Carl foi atacado por um grupo de eco terroristas denominado "O Sistema". Depois de sua petrolífera deixar um vazamento de petróleo com mais de 2 mil km de distância em pleno atlântico, sua casa foi atacada a noite e os terroristas derramaram petróleo em todos os cômodos. Incluindo os tanques de água da residência. Ele disse que vai se afastar para dar apoio a família"_**

Parece que esse grupo é mais esperto e sorrateiro do que eu pensava.


End file.
